


Household Hoodies

by Jocu19



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocu19/pseuds/Jocu19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan have a tendency to leave their hoodies around the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagog/gifts).



> Gave myself a prompt when I started leaving my N7 and Alliance hoodies around the house, haha.
> 
> The POV switches from Kaidan to Shepard, as seen in the story. Just giving a heads up.
> 
> To bagog, I hope you like it! And thanks to morphia for being an awesome beta :)

**KAIDAN**

It’s Saturday morning, and Kaidan is sprawled face down on the mattress. He’s awake, but his eyes are still closed as he smiles into the sheets knowingly, and languidly reaches for Shepard’s…hoody?

  
He scoffs at his husband’s absence, but cranes his neck up to tuck the piece of clothing beneath him. For a moment, he’s bitter about Shepard doing this again, then chuckles to himself as he breathes in the distinct scent of his lover. He only grins wider as his omni-tool chimes an all too familiar message…

  
_“Didn’t have the heart :P”_

  
~~~

The next time Kaidan finds Shepard’s hoody, it’s scrunched up on the floor next to the washing machine. For some odd reason, Shepard had managed to put all the clothes in the machine but his own hoody. Trust Shepard to put the needs of others before his own, even when it came to house cleaning. It’s likely, however, that Shepard had just shoved all the clothing in one go without looking back. Kaidan sighs. He knows Shepard would be upset if his it wasn’t washed, and Shepard does like his hoody all soft and snuggly at the start of the week.

  
“Guess I’m off to the laundromat.”

  
~~~

  
“Hey little man.”

  
Kaidan smiles contently when he finds Shaun in his cot, draped with Shepard’s hoody. Shaun seems to like it, though, his meagre hands holding the black fabric firmly across his chest, his mouth busily chewing on the hem.

  
“Did Papa give you permission to drool on that?”

  
Given the gleam in Shaun’s eyes, Kaidan assumes that the answer is indeed a yes.

 

* * *

  
**SHEPARD**

It’s still dark when Shepard wakes up, though the faint traces of sunlight peeking through the curtains are enough for him to watch Kaidan’s sleeping form. _Damn he’s so adorable._

  
Shepard is almost tempted to run a caressing hand across Kaidan’s cheek, but settles for a chaste kiss on his forehead instead before he carefully slides off the mattress.

  
The sun rising beckons Shepard towards their small patio, and a dash of blue catches his peripherals when he steps outside. Kaidan’s Alliance hoody is perched on one of the recliners and Shepard can’t help but drape himself within it, and bask in its warmth and that musk that’s ever so Kaidan.

  
~~~

  
Shepard’s always savoured Kaidan’s cooking, and this day is no exception. However, like earlier, Kaidan had again left his hoody hooked over one of the dining chairs, and much to Shepard’s amusement, the smell of the cooking had gone into the fabric.

  
“Guess it’s time to do the laundry.”

  
Shepard then heaves a pile of clothes, including both their hoodies, haphazardly into the washing machine. Surely the Commander of the Normandy could handle a bit of house chores.  

~~~  
  


It’s late in the afternoon and Shepard is not surprised when he discovers Kaidan’s hoody hanging loosely on their office chair. He decides to pick it up and muses whether to lecture Kaidan about leaving it all over the house.

  
His thoughts are halted when he walks into Shaun’s room where Kaidan is cradling their son in his arms, wrapped in N7 colours. Shepard’s heart swells and he thinks he’s never seen such a sight, never has he felt so...at peace. He makes his way slowly towards Kaidan, eyes never leaving them and when Shepard bumps against Kaidan, he drapes the Alliance hoody over his shoulders.

  
“You know? I think he has your eyes, Shepard.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of their son is inspired from starfleetspectre. You should check out their tumblr page for some amazing Mshenko artwork :)


End file.
